sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/9 May 2016
02:10 dani 02:10 dani 02:10 pls 02:10 * Raelcontor paps 02:13 test 02:13 small how sweet 02:46 test 02:57 Hey 03:11 !on 03:11 Hm... 02:10 * Raelcontor paps 02:13 test 02:13 small how sweet 02:46 test 02:57 Hey 03:11 !on 03:11 Hm... 03:34 !on 03:34 !on 03:34 ... 03:35 !version 03:35 god// 03:35 *.. 02:46 test 02:57 Hey 03:11 !on 03:11 Hm... 03:34 !on 03:34 !on 03:34 ... 03:35 !version 03:35 god// 03:35 *.. 03:36 !on 03:37 God.. 03:37 AmeBot 03:37 Oh,lol. 03:34 !on 03:34 !on 03:34 ... 03:35 !version 03:35 god// 03:35 *.. 03:36 !on 03:37 God.. 03:37 AmeBot 03:37 Oh,lol. 03:38 Booting up! 03:38 yas! 03:38 Amedroid v4.0 (Cybotronian Data Logger 0.4R) 03:38 My creator is Amethystkitten. 03:38 yas 03:42 Already up and running! 03:42 Shutting down... 03:42 Okay.. 03:43 Booting up! 03:43 Why? 03:43 Yay,joke 03:44 wh 03:44 bot amedot??? wh 03:44 I made Amethystkitten's bot. 03:45 Now i check him 03:45 My owner is Amethystkitten. 03:45 My creator is Amethystkitten. 03:45 Yeah...you aren't added in her staff list. 03:45 ok 03:46 !memes 03:46 not today satan 03:46 :D 03:46 omg 03:46 Wow its literally OpalBot/core.javascript 03:46 lol 03:46 With a little features added 03:46 My owner is Amethystkitten. 03:46 !creator 03:46 My creator is Amethystkitten. 03:47 !staff 03:47 Commands here. Swear checking: null. Commands: enabled. 03:47 The Site Staff can be seen here. 03:47 !enable 03:47 Swear checking is already enabled! 03:47 !disable 03:47 Swear checking disabled. 03:47 !enable 03:47 Enabling swear checking! 03:47 !staff 03:47 The Site Staff can be seen here. 03:47 So.. 03:47 Done. 03:47 Now to add fanon staff at staff list 03:49 Amebot is here just to check 03:49 so she dont even count as a bot 03:49 I know. 03:49 I wonder 03:49 User:AmeBot 03:49 i have several questions 03:49 I KNOW JUST WAIT> 03:49 meh its not a obt 03:49 lol 03:49 ALSO IM HAPPY DORU IS HERE BECAUSE I HAVE A QUESTION 03:49 mod* 03:49 ask away fam 03:49 ok so 03:49 also why does it allow me to use commands 03:49 its happened a few times but like, say i way up in the morning and bring MRD onto chat 03:49 User:AmeBot/chat.js 03:50 sometimes he just aggressively spams "User, shut up. I don't care" 03:50 AmeBot is AmethystKitten 's bot ,and she wanted to me add bot commands and now i check the bot 03:50 he even does it to himself sometimes 03:50 Dorumin,you're on staff list 03:50 Huh 03:51 No I meant Peridoork 03:51 no idea what's going on w/ yours 03:51 link it 03:51 i think i know what it is but i just wanted to make sure that he's not just being an asshole 03:51 I'm Peridoork :| 03:52 idk @trevor 03:52 because doru is here @trevor 03:52 double pings 03:52 wow 03:52 I'm famous 03:52 great 03:52 actually no idea who star is tbh 03:52 :0 03:52 Pseudo,now you can use commands 03:52 I added you and others 03:52 can I? 03:53 restarting... 03:52 nope @Doru : P 03:52 great 03:52 actually no idea who star is tbh 03:52 :0 03:52 yeah who's star anyways ? 03:52 Pseudo,now you can use commands 03:52 I added you and others 03:52 can I? 03:53 !restart 03:53 restarting... 03:53 in just pretty sure it's because when MRDbot enters chat all of the messages load at once and if someone has a big block of text he just detects it as spam 03:53 even if it wasnt spam before :v 03:53 Ohh 03:53 OHHHHHHHHHHHH 03:53 who's the bot now ? Robotic or Amebot ? 03:53 link the chat.js 03:53 Both Star, this is just a huge mess :P 03:54 lol both loggin ? 03:54 Okay! I will tell StarmanW that next time we meet. 03:54 Ah! StarmanW! Dorumin wanted me to tell you: test. 03:54 * Raelcontor thumbs up 03:57 Starman,btw sorry for late response.Firefox doesn't work (Peridoork account) and i have just Chrome,with Robo Peri 03:58 i know i can log into Peridoork,don't say 03:58 oo 03:58 Amedroid v4.0 (Cybotronian Data Logger 0.4R) 03:58 alright 03:58 Dorumin, shut up. I don't care. 2016 05 09